


Spice It Up

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Joker loves Batman, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Harley and Joker put a twist into their foreplay.





	Spice It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Apr. 1st, 2014.

“I dunno about this, Mistah J. The colors clash.” Harley twisted to look at the backside of her getup in the mirror. “The cape is kinda cute, though.”

“You won’t have the outfit on long, Harls. Just long enough.”

Twisting back, Harley caught the Joker’s expression as he watched her. She’d never seen him so hungry for her, and felt a pang as she reminded herself it was because they were both in character. Of course he _wanted_ like that.

As for her part, well... She’d better get the ball rolling. “Holy torn costume, Batman!”

Adjusting his ill-fitting cowl, Joker growled, “Let me help you out, Robin!” Joker sidled closer, in a move Harley was pretty sure she’d never seen Batman actually perform. “And by help you out, I mean ‘out of that costume,’ _chum_.”

The emphasis on the last word made Harley tingle, and she honestly wasn’t sure if it was in a good way or not. Batman definitely never grinned at Robin like that, teeth the most prominent feature of his face. Then again, she’d never seen them alone, intimate, the way she and Joker were now.

“It’s the only way, Batman! I can’t go around with this tear in the seat of my shorts!”

As he loomed over her, Harley caught her breath as Joker ran his hands over, and then under, her cape. He murmured, voice forced far deeper than it normally was, “Anything for you, Robin. I’ll make you feel better.”

As Harley accepted his ministrations, she got more engaged in her submissive role as Robin, as the large gloved hands slid over her gradually unclothed body and were followed by Joker’s mouth.

At the very least, she enjoyed it better than the usual way they played.

That cowl didn’t fit _her_ properly at _all_.


End file.
